


MacCready's Request

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Comfort, Crack, Crying, Deadly Cigarettes, Frottage, Killer Ghouls, M/M, Nick Services, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MacCready travels to Diamond City to employ the services of expert sexective Nick Valentine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MacCready's Request

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pastel_poisons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_poisons/gifts).



> Hey, hey!  
> You, you!  
> If you're under 18...  
> No way! No way!  
> No way you're gonna read this fic  
> Hey, hey!  
> You, you!  
> Get out if you're a minor  
> [sweet guitar riff]

Nick got a strange visitor that afternoon. He had seen the kid when he stopped into Goodneighbor with Nate, but he never talked to him. Now he was requesting his services.

“Nick ya gotta heeeeeeeeeelp me!”

“Sit down and give me the details.”

McCready flopped into the seat and tears were starting to well up in his eyes.

“Well, ya see, those da- DANG ghouls killed mah wife.”

“Uh huh.”

“And now my sonny has some strange disease that started when I took up the cigarettes and profanity.”

“I see.”

“So, I want to find the ghoul that killed mah wife and I want to find the cigarette that is gonna kill mah son.”

“So you want to find and kill a ghoul and a cigarette?”

“Yes!”

Nick sat back and his eyes whirled around in circles for about fifteen seconds. Then, he had his answer.

“Look, Bob, the chances of finding the ghoul that killed your wife are slim to none. But, I believe that the cigarette is riiiiiiiiight here!”

Nick grabbed at the white thing sticking out of MacCready's pocket. He pulled out a cigarette and it started squirming.

“Got ya you cigarette bastard!”

MacCready cringed when Nick said “bastard”.

“I'm gonna teach you a lesson!”

The cigarette looked Nick right in the glowing eyes.

“You think this is over, Valentine?”

The cigarette had a squeaky little voice like a mouse's.

“What are you going to do, choke me ou-aaaghgahghghghghg!”

The cigarette blew smoke into Nick's face. MacCready dove for the cigarette and cupped it between his hands.

“Bob, give me that thing before it gets you too.”

He handed it to Nick. Nick brought the cigarette to his mouth and put it in. He chewed it up into a fine tobacco powder and spit it out in the trash.

“That little cancer stick won't be harming anyone anymore.”

Then there was a whirring sound coming from Nick's head.

“Cancer...cancer...CANCER! MacCready, I think I know what your son has. Cancer!”

“Yay! Thank you, Nick. Now, is there a cure.”

Nick looked at MacCready and laughed.

“Nope! He's gonna have to either get over it or die.”

The waterworks appeared again and Nick hugged the poor little guy.

“There, there, Bob, I am sure he will be fine.”

MacCready was liking the synth's touch and comfort.

“I just want him to live. He is the last thing I have that is connected to Lucy.”

He bawled his eyes out while Nick sat down on the floor with him and rubbed his back. MacCready was really liking what he was feeling. When the crying calmed down, he looked up into Nick's eyes.

“Say, Nick, buddy ol' pal, would you be able to help me out with something else.”

“Like what?”

“Word around the Commonwealth is that you offer a special service that you can't advertise.”

“The sex work?”

MacCready flinched at the word “sex”.

“Yes...that.”

“Sure! I liked the looks of ya when you walked in here. But, I need to make sure that your boy is in good care. This service could take a little while.”

“Yes the noodlebot outside is watching him.”

“Good. Takahashi is a good friend of mine and I would trust him with my own life.”

Nick got up and dropped his clothes in a pile on the floor.

“What did you have in mind, kid?”

“The usual.”

“Rubadubdub?”

“You got it.”

Nick sat on his desk and spread his legs wide. MacCready just unzipped his fly and whipped his dick out. He was too uncomfortable removing his clothes. Nick flipped a switch right above his crotch and the worn faux skin started to vibrate where his penis should be. MacCready placed his penis right on the part and started to thrust. He got carried away with himself and started going like a bunny on jet. Faster and faster until there was smoke rising up from where his penis was.

“Hey, kid, take it easy.”

“WAHHAHADHAHGHAGHAHGHGGHGHAGHHG!”

MacCready released his load all over the synth guy's torso and then backed away. He fell on his back on the floor and passed out.

“They always sleep when they are done.”

Nick grabbed a straw pillow and placed it under MacCready's head. Then, he sat back in his chair and went into recharge mode. The two of them slept peacefully knowing that they had their answers and their enemy was defeated.

**Author's Note:**

> Expert author's notes provided by pastel_poisons


End file.
